villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon's Circle
The Dragon's Circle were a hate group in the Marvel Comics who appeared as secondary antagonists in Black Panther versus the Klan. They were a society who despite being inspired by the original Ku Klux Klan accepted all races and were said to be more about seeking political power than racial purity. History The Dragon Circle is a cult of unknown origin, who diverged from the Ku Klux Klan (KKK) at some point. The Dragon Circle somehow evolved into a racially diverse organization, more interested in political power than the Klan's racial and religious views (according to the story, the Klan was also originally more about politics). It was taken over by the Reverend, Addison Blackburn. The Reverend had a number of members of the Dragon Circle infiltrate the KKK to keep him informed of their plans and activities. (Marvel Premiere#52(fb)) - The Reverend recruited the prison inmate Hector Santiago, whom they outfitted to become Windeagle. (JungAct#21(fb)) - Angela Lynne investigated the crooked real estate deals in which the Dragon Circle were involved. A gun went off and she was found dead. The Reverend is apparently the culprit of this murder. (JungAct#19) - Members of the Dragon Circle ambushed, and apparently intended to kill Monica Lynne, as she visited the grave of her sister, Angela. The members were fought off by Monica, and her on-and-off lover, the Black Panther (with the added assistance of Kevin Trublood). The cult members were soon released on bail paid by a wealthy backer (presumably the Reverend). That night, the home of the Lynne family was unintentionally simultaneously attacked by members of the Dragon Circle, and the KKK. The Black Panther drove off both organizations, who sought to torch the house. (Jungle Action#20, 21) - Members of the Dragon Circle assaulted Monica and the Black Panther in a local grocery store, which increased the distrust the local citizenry had for the costumed Panther. After recovering, the Panther invaded a meeting of the KKK, who attacked him, and succeeded in overpowering him by strength of numbers. They tied him to a cross which they set afire. He eventually broke free and escaped, but was hospitalized for a few weeks, recovering from his injuries. He later appeared at a KKK rally, where he was again attacked. This time he fought off his attackers. (Jungle Action#22) - Jessica Lynne related the story of Caleb Lynne to the Black Panther. Lloyd and Monica, and Kevin Trublood were also present. (Jungle Action#24(fb)) - The Black Panther questioned Leroy Carter, and then Ambrose Ellis, about Angela's death. Afterwards, he was attacked by Windeagle, who was sent by the Reverend to attack him. The struggle continued for a short time until Dragon Circle members rammed the Panther with their car, and they captured him. (Jungle Action#24) - The Panther was tied to a water wheel, apparently as part of some kind of James Bond-leave them to die, so they can escape and foil your plans-scheme. The Panther broke freed, but was again subdued by Windeagle and the Dragon Circle (Marvel Premiere#53(fb)) - The Panther was taken to the Dragon Circle's headquarters, where the Reverend attempted to brainwash him into joining them. T'Challa's will proved to be too strong for them to overcome, but they did succeed in submerging his memories of all of the recent events. He lost all memory of the Dragon Circle, and even his sometime lover Monica, and headed off on a separate mission. (Black Panther I#14, 15) - Monica Lynne and Kevin Trublood traveled to New York to find the Panther. They were trailed by Windeagle. (MarvPrem51) - Windeagle attacked the Black Panther at the Wakandan consulate. He was defeated and contained. Monica and Kevin confronted the Black Panther, and helped him realize that part of his memory had been repressed. Windeagle broke free and attacked again, but he was shot and killed by an unidentified sniper. (MarvPrem52) - After learning the past of Windeagle, the Panther, Trublood, Monica, and Omoro Kaysbe were trailed by members of the Dragon Circle. The Panther picked up on this and led them to a lumberyard, where they defeated the men. The last of the involved members was slain by an unknown sniper. The Panther found a KKK card on the dead cultist, and investigated a KKK rally, where he was confronted and attacked by the mysterious Soul Strangler. The Strangler vanished after a short battle, and the Panther escaped from a mob of angry Klansmen. (MarvPrem53) - The Reverend declared war on the KKK, but after his meeting with the rest of the Dragon Circle broke up, he was confronted by several Klansmen. They took him deeper into the swamp, and planned to execute him, but reality changed around them, and they seemed to be back in 1867, at the home of Caleb Lynne. Both the Reverend and the Klansmen watched in astonishment as the Panther, who had been trailing the Reverend, battled and defeated the Soul Strangler. The Panther then subdued and brought in the Reverend and the Klansmen. The Reverend and his involvement were exposed, and he was sent to prison. Some members of the Dragon Cult turned evidence on other members, and the cult apparently broke up. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony